what never really was
by crazycastingdown
Summary: Barbara accidentally meets Dick's new girlfriend Some Babs/Bette friendship drabbles
1. we never were

I do not Own any character or Young Justice.

My writing it excuse me.

* * *

Barbara was hurt.

She was hurt and sad and very hurt.

She had only accepted Bette's invitation because Dick had cancelled on her for the first time in three years, because something came up. .Of course Barbara never imagined that something had dark hair, blue eyes and was certainly alive. 'Breath Babs, she might just be a friend'.

"They might be related", Bette said next to her, she was trying to be supportive and it was nice….but not working at all. "Either you go over and say something, or I will and it won't be pretty."

"He is not my boyfriend Bette, we are just best friends", and it hurt.

"Best friends or not. He cancelled and didn't say why, and he is here with someone else and you dear friend are very unhealthy." This was totally true. My feelings for Dick were very unhealthy.

Barbara raised her chin, flipped her hair and walked over to Dick's table 'keep breathing and don't cry'.

"Dick", that wasn't so hard. She could do this.

"Hey, Barbara. Wh-what are you doing here? You said you had homework and-"that's how she knew. He was guilty. She was so a girlfriend. And it hurt. She had no secrets, at least not with him.

The girl was beautiful, dark hair, beautiful blue eyes and perfect skin, and the worst part was the way she looked at him. Barbara knew that look. She had spent a little bit over 5 years giving Dick that look, and now he was ditching their movie night – a 3 years long tradition- to get some pizza with **her, **she felt her heart break a little. "I'm Barbara, Barbara Gordon, it's a pleasure", she finally managed to get out. Dick was still just staring. "Close your mouth Grayson Alfred would be appalled at such manners". She would be nice, and then she would go home with Bette and have lots of ice cream and maybe cry a little over something that never was but she always thought she would get.

"Babs this is Zatanna, my girlfriend. Zatanna this is Babs my best friend", he smiled sleepily at her and all she wanted to do was grab his face and smack it against the table.

Zatanna looked up at her and smiled, and it was so sincere that it made Barbara want to smack her face on the table too. Why couldn't they just make her life easier and be mean to her or maybe just be a little bit snobby. . "Hi, I hope I'm making a good impression. Dick has told me a lot about you. So I hope we can be friends", and Barbara smiled because she liked this girl. And if Dick was happy, then she would have to accept it. So with one hand she grabbed Zatanna's outstretch hand and with the other hand she smacked Dick on the back of his head. "Well I better get going, I just wanted to say hello and tell Grayson here that he owes me big time. It was nice meeting you Z and for what is worth you passed. Later Grayson". She was just turning around when Dick spoke again, and he sounded so happy. "Hey Babs, why don't you have dinner with us, we are meeting a couple of friends and then we are going to watch a movie maybe…" and that's when she saw Wally West, and Artemis – Bette's good friend from school- come in holding hands and arguing and it was too much, Suffocating and she needed an out. All this happy couples and their happy vibes.

Bette stood next to Barbara, put her head on Babs' shoulder, gave Dick her meanest grin,and said "Actually Grayson, our night is just starting, we have a couple of plans of our own. You can't cancel movie night for the first time in three years and expect Babs not to be a little bit mad at you. Say night Babs" Barbara smiled, held his eyes and then said "see you around Dick".


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara Gordon was eating ice cream as if her life depended on it, and Bette Kane was worried. Barbara knew because she had on her 'what is wrong with you' face. It was usually reserved for Dick, but tonight at this moment Babs was getting it.

"Bette is just ice cream" and it was delicious, Barbara had been eating ice cream non-stop for the past two hours. They had arrived at Bette's house and half way through the movie Barbara had gotten the ice cream and decided it was far more interesting.

"Babs, I am right here." Barbara tried to swallow that thing in her throat, but it wasn't working. She felt the tears come, and then there was no way to stop them.

"I hate him" she didn't.

"Sadly, you don't.", totally true.

"She is so… pretty Bette, and I am just me" because Zatanna was pretty, with her long black hair, and her baby blue eyes, and her perfect figure. Not to mention how nice she was, and how honest she had been while meeting Babs.

"I hate them", she wished she could, at least for a couple of minutes.

"You wouldn't be crying if you did. Trust me. I know" and it sucked, because sometimes hate or a strong dislike was easier to deal with than the pain she was feeling right now.

"Bette?" her friend looked at her from where she was standing by the mirror" Do you think he loves her? Like really epic-kind of love- love?"

Bette didn't even think about it, which was good, because it meant she meant it."I think Grayson likes her. But there is nothing epic about it, and it probably won't be. Grayson may not know it yet, but II say he will be kissing the ground you walk on a couple f years from now" Bette's tone wasn't playful, and Barbara hoped, that she was right. She wanted to be mad because it was easier. Being hurt- feeling hurt- was too tiring, when she was mad, she could blame it on something else.

"Do you think I'll ever get over him? That I'll stop feeling the way I do about him?" she truly hoped so. Because if loving him meant feeling distraught and wanting to punch his face even when he wasn't around-more than the ordinary- the she didn't want to.

"I don't think so. You won't get over him. Some people go throughout their lives, and they never meet that other person. You already have. and you are only thirteen, and I swear one day you'll have to tell Grayson about this, and I swear, he better kiss the ground I walk on. He is going to own me, BIG TIME. Pass the ice cream Babs, it was one gallon." Wehre would Barbara Gordon be without the wisdom of one Bette Kane.

"I hope you are right. If you are… I too will kiss the ground you step on."

"Oh Babs, you want to sign it in blood?"

"So…I am in the mood to kick some butt" maybe more than kick butt.

"Nah and risk meeting the boy wonder? No way my friend. I might enjoy him in the suit, but Dick Grayson should stay away from me tonight. I just may kick his ass" Barbara was sure Bette was the greatest, most awesome friend in the world.

"Bette?"

"yes dear?" Barbara was trying to get her pijamas from under the bed, without dropping the icea cream

"Thank you. You always know what to say, and what to do to make me feel better…. And I love being your friend" she felt warm all over, Bette was the one constant in her life, she was sure was always going to be there- or so she hoped- because even if Dick realized he loved her some day, Bette was here with her right now, and she would be tomorrow and the week later, and it was enough. It was more than enough.


	3. Tomorrow Will be better

She had to admit he looked nice, more than nice really, but there was nothing nice about Dick and Megan crashing her date with Conner.

She hadn't been on a date since the day before Dick's nineteen birthday nine months ago, it was supposed to be her night. Their night. She liked Conner, he was smart, funny and hot, and he understood her double life, because he himself had one. So she had asked him out and he had rejected her at first but after two months of not giving up here they were. He looked nice, and Barbara felt happy about him making an effort, as far as she knew he had only ever dated Megan for over five years and his friend Wendy a couple of times before they decided it was not working as they had wanted. Barbara herself had been in a couple of many dates, a couple of complicated relationships and in love with an obtuse guy for as long as she remembered…so maybe it was time to move on.

"The food smells nice", Conner wasn't talking and by his expression, he and Miss Martian were having a conversation of their own. Abso-freakin-tastic.

"What are you doing here?" she wasn't going to bother whispering, Conner would pick it up…at least he would if he weren't so busy giving the puppy eyes to his ex. "This is not asterous at all Dick"

"Come one Barbara, M'gan and I just came out for a bite. Is not like we came here to ruin your…date." She wanted to wipe that smirk out of his delicious lips and slap him and then kiss him and then _snap out of it Babs, he is here to ruin your date because his ego is too big._

"Dick," she took a deep breath before continuing" really, what are you doing here? You ended this. You wanted space. I was '_suffocating you_' and now you are everywhere" she didn't give him a chance to interrupt her because once he gave her a reason to take him back, she knew, she was absolutely, positively sure that she would take him back. Because she would always love him. It was that simple. "For the past six months you have messed up my non-existent love life, you have and keep messing with my head and all you keep saying is '_I'm sorry'_, well I am sorry but I am 19 and I need a real relationship, tell Conner I can go back by myself. " he opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, and Barbara took those few seconds to gather her things and leave, because honestly she'd had enough of Dick to last her a lifetime.

She didn't want his apologies anymore, she wanted actions, and she wanted him to fight for her. She wanted him to love her or leave her. She had a damn right to be happy. So, maybe asking Supey on a date had been a bad move, but she was desperate. She was going to go to her apartment and get a good night sleep… right after calling Bette and inviting her over.

It was going to be a long night, and hopefully tomorrow would be better.


	4. You are my person too

Bette Kane was hot and she knew it, she was smart and confident so why in the devils name was she still waiting for Conner Kent to show up? He was obviously still into that redhead ex of his, and Barbara had obviously forced him to agree to the date. She sighed; it hadn't been her year when it came to men. First, she had slept with the dick of dicks, then she had flirted with Wally- sure he had been wearing the yellow spandex and she didn't know it was him, but still- and then she had fallen hard for one Conner Kent, not that he gave a flipping coin about it. She grabbed her phone and dialed Artemis's number, if anyone knew what was going on, that was Arty, and if she didn't then she would make a lame excuse about how Conner was probably busy saving the world in a very secret mission for The Bat.

"Hey Bette, hot date going well?" maybe calling Arty hadn't been such a good idea, Bette was tired, cranky and hungry.

"Get your butt here Arty, he stood me up." Bette could hear Wally's voice whining at the other end of the line; it didn't take a genius to know what she had interrupted. They had been apart for months, so obviously they were catching up.

"Sorry B, Dick kind of got us the presidential suite in a very fancy hotel somewhere in Paris", well good for them, and here she was stuck at a fancy restaurant...alone and horny. She ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes, being a girl was harder than being a vigilante. When she wore the suit, it was her and the darkness, here she was expose, dating made her feel vulnerable.

"It's okay, you guys enjoy. I'll just order something expensive and charge it to the Wayne account." she hung up. Those two were incredibly sweet and extremely gross to be around. For the past three weeks, Wally had barely been able to keep his hands to himself, yet it wasn't that what made Bette see the green monster, it was the way he always looked at her. His eyes would follow her, and Bette was sure he wasn't even aware of it himself. Their relationship was natural. It made Bette's heart, ache... just a little bit. Her friends had someone special, Artemis had Wally, Diana had Arthur, even Tim had that Stephanie girl, and Cassie of all people was always flirting with Blue, and Barbara had Dick - even if they didn't know it yet-. it was sickening. She order the most expensive item on the menu and the most ridiculously named drink as well, and so it was time to call Babs. She tried for five minutes before giving up. She wanted to throw the phone so badly, _relax Bette,_ she told herself. You are going to eat, and drink and then you will go home and forget about Super kid.

"Hey", the voice was soft, and feminine. Babs.

She refused to say anything.

"I... Connor isn't coming" she at least had the decency of looking embarrassed and oh so very sorry.

"It's okay. I think I should give up on men for good. Any hot friends you can introduce me to? just make sure they are blonde or red heads. I am done with the Conner Kent type." she took a sip of her Margarita; she had given up on the fancy drink. it tasted like watered down sex.

"He is sorry, it's just there was a mission and Megan was hurt, and she isn't doing very good... she is better but not good."

As if Bette hadn't known that Supey had it bad for the green girl.

"Let's talk about something else. How about you and me go lesbian together, we always do everything together." she threw a pout so Babs wouldn't take it so seriously.

Babs reached across the table and took Bette's hand in hers, "look at me babe, " , okay, whenever Barbara Gordon called her babe bad things happened, it was one of those 'babes' had gotten her into this situation to begin with. Bette pulled her hand and gave Babs her best imitation of the bat glare.

"What did you do? "She was afraid of the answer.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say- stop giving me the bat glare- you have always been there for me, so It's my time now. Remember when Dick started dating Zee? _You_ were there for me, and when Dick dated Raquel, and my first break up- Barbara paused for dramatic effect- and the disaster of my first time, heavy on the dis. You comforted me. You Bette, don't need a man to make you happy. You have me after all… and I have access to Dick's wallet."

"Oh Babs, you are my person too", at least she would always have Babs, and the fact that she came with Dick' fat wallet was a nice addition.

"Actually I just wanted to say that you are my best friend, but you being my person works too. Grey's Anatomy marathon? "she smiled, her first real smile of the night, but surely not the last.


End file.
